Chryzantemy
by Kumm
Summary: Kiedy człowiek stara się odrzucić od siebie prawdę, a ona, jak na złość, powraca w najmniej odpowiednim momencie... w najmniej odpowiedniej postaci...


[b]CHRYZANTEMY[/b]

Czuje się co najmniej dziwnie, przychodząc tutaj. Nikt mu tego nie zabronił, ma do tego pełne prawo, jednak wnętrzności skręcają mu się nieprzyjemnie, gdy idzie tą wyłożoną delikatnym żwirem alejką. Jest przytłoczony przez marmurowe nagrobki, które otaczają go z każdej strony; wydaje mu się nawet, że patrzą na niego pustymi, zimnymi oczami, przeszywając go na wylot. Wzdryga się i przyspiesza kroku, starając się zignorować wyimaginowanych obserwatorów, wodzących za nim martwymi ślepiami. Od kiedy wojna dobiegła końca, podróżowanie po cmentarzach i odwiedzanie poległych jest niemalże jego hobby. Tylko w ten sposób może im teraz okazać należyty szacunek za to, czego dokonali za życia. Tylko w ten sposób może im podziękować.

Wyrzuty sumienia jęczą rozpaczliwie w jego głowie od dnia, w którym zabił Voldemorta, nie pozwalając mu w pełni cieszyć się zwycięstwem...

Ta wyprawa jest dla niego w pewien sposób inna od pozostałych, zostawił ją sobie na sam koniec, tak naprawdę nie chcąc tu przychodzić. Wie jednak, że musi, że nie może nikogo pominąć. Skręca niechętnie w wąską alejkę, kierując się w stronę oddalonego od pozostałych nagrobka. Otaczają go drzewa o srebrzystym igliwiu, pochylające się jakby w pokłonie nad białym marmurem. Harry prycha w myślach. [i]Nawet po śmierci nie mogą obyć się bez uległych im sług.[/i]

Na niezniszczonym jeszcze przez deszcz i mrozy kamieniu leży bukiet krwistoczerwonych róż, ostro kontrastujących z jego śnieżnobiałą barwą. W prawym rogu postumentu wije się srebrno-zielony wąż i Potter ponownie krzywi się z irytacją. [i]Zawsze muszą obnosić się ze swoim pochodzeniem.[/i] To jest wręcz śmieszne, jednak Harry czuje dla tego pewnego rodzaju aprobatę, jeżeli nawet nie sympatię. Przypominają mu się szkolne lata, w których staczał ze Ślizgonami zacięte walki o ich ostentacyjne, dumne zachowanie i teraz te wspomnienia, te dawne problemy, które kiedyś wydawały mu się najważniejszymi na świecie, stają się nagle błahe, dziwnie bliskie, kojące serce... Spogląda na bladożółte chryzantemy, które trzyma w dłoni, kołysane przez natarczywy wiatr. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy dla Malfoyów nie powinien był przygotować czegoś bardziej oryginalnego, dostojniejszego, jednak szybko odrzuca tę myśl. Nie zamierza przecież pokazywać, że są kimś szczególnym - każdemu zanosił takie same kwiaty, więc dlaczego miałby przynieść inne dla Narcyzy i Lucjusza?

Harry stoi nieruchomo nad grobem, wdychając powoli chłodne, szczypiące w nos powietrze. Wpatruje się w milczeniu w marmurowy postument, na którym widnieją złote litery: „Ci, których kochamy, nie umierają nigdy, bo miłość to nieśmiertelność* - Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoy", próbując nazwać uczucia i emocje, które wypełniają go w tej chwili, jednak... nie ma czego nazywać. Nie ma w nim nic poza nieprzyjemną, wywołującą poczucie winy pustką, której nie potrafi niczym wypełnić. W końcu Narcyza zginęła, nieświadomie ratując Potterowi życie. Umarła, stając na drodze między Czarnym Panem a nim, a on nie potrafi teraz zdobyć się chociażby na uczucie wdzięczności. Zaciska mocniej pięści i czuje, jak delikatne łodygi kwiatów skrzypią między jego palcami. I chociaż nikomu nie powiedziałby o tym, nie przyznałby się do tego, to bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas i mieć na sumieniu choć tą jedną osobę mniej...

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – Zimny, przeciągający sylaby głos.

Odwraca się momentalnie i widzi kamienną twarz młodego Malfoya. Teraz także jedynego żyjącego Malfoya.

- Co ty tu robisz? – mamrocze Harry, czując, jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna szybciej pulsować.

- Zadałem ci, kurwa, pytanie – warczy Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Odpowiedz!

Stoi oparty o żelazny płot, w czarnym płaszczu sięgającym mokrej ziemi. Z nienawistnym spojrzeniem i twarzą niewyrażającą zupełnie niczego. Przeszywający wiatr nachalnie mierzwi sięgające ramion włosy, drażniąc stalowe oczy. Harry nie widział go od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, w którym wszystko się skończyło i zaczęło od nowa... Draco pochylał się nad nieruchomym ciałem Narcyzy, ściskając jej bladą dłoń. Potter podszedł do niego, chcąc go pocieszyć, jednak ten podniósł się energicznie i odepchnął go, przywdziewając z powrotem okrutną, pustą maskę. I nie liczyło się już to, że wygrali wojnę, nie liczył się ten pocałunek, który skradli sobie przed bitwą, życząc powodzenia. „Nie tego pragnąłem, Potter", warknął wtedy Draco, patrząc na niego z góry. „Nie prosiłem, żebyś zabijał mi matkę". I Harry, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa, a później nie raz budził się w nocy z bólem pulsującym mu w żyłach, niespowodowanym ani blizną, ani też Voldemortem, tylko poczuciem winy.

- O co ci chodzi? Przyszedłem tylko... – waha się.

- Po co? – rzuca ze złością Malfoy, świdrując go wzrokiem, a na jego twarzy gości delikatny wyraz triumfu. – No właśnie, po co?

Harry patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, czując w gardle wielką gulę. Nie wie, co powiedzieć, nie wie, po co przyszedł...

- Nie wiesz, Potter? – prycha blondyn, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – To może ci pomogę. Przyszedłeś tu, tak jak obchodzisz groby wszystkich poległych w bitwie, nie po to, by okazać im szacunek, ale żeby zmniejszyć swoje cholerne poczucie winy. Nie krzyw się, Bohaterze, dobrze wiesz, że mam rację.

- Mylisz się – odpowiada szybko Harry, nawet nie starając się brzmieć przekonywująco. Słowa Malfoya są takie prawdziwe... – Zostaw mnie w spokoju – cedzi, odwracając się i zamierzając jak najszybciej odejść z tego paskudnego miejsca. Poczucie winy ściska mu boleśnie serce.

- Dokąd uciekasz, Potter? – Silne dłonie Draco zaciskają się na jego ramionach i przyciągają do siebie, udaremniając ucieczkę. – Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

- Ale ja z tobą tak - jąka się Harry, siląc się na pewny siebie ton.

- Śmiesz się do mnie odzywać w ten sposób, pieprzony Złoty Chłopczyku? – wypluwa z odrazą Malfoy. – Na dodatek w tym miejscu? Doprawdy, nie myślałem, że możesz upaść aż tak nisko...

- I kto to mówi? – Harry próbuje się opanować, jednak emocje kotłują się w nim i tylko cudem jego głos nie drży. – Jakoś nie widziałem, żebyś chociaż raz zapłakał nad swoją matką...

- Stul pysk. – Pięść Draco skutecznie zamyka usta Pottera i ten z trudem utrzymuje równowagę. – Jak śmiesz? – sapie, oddychając prawie tak ciężko jak Harry. – Nie masz prawa tak mówić! Nie masz w ogóle prawa tu przychodzić!

Nagle maska pęka, rozrywa się i Gryfon z niedowierzaniem spogląda teraz na rozgoryczonego, złego mężczyznę, jakim w rzeczywistości wydaje się być Malfoy. Krew uderza mu w policzki, na których pojawia się czerwony rumieniec, okazujący więcej niż te wszystkie wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa. Harry otrząsa się z szoku i rozciera obolałą żuchwę, starając się nie oddać Malfoyowi.

- I tak nie zamierzałem nigdy więcej tu przychodzić – odpowiada prawie beztrosko.

- I bardzo dobrze – uśmiecha się szyderczo Draco i jego policzki powoli z powrotem przybierają blady odcień. – A co? Sumienie gryzie?

Owszem, gryzie. Bardzo boleśnie zatapia swoje ostre kły głęboko w skórze Harry'ego. On jednak zaciska szczęki, zbierając w sobie całą siłę, i odpycha Ślizgona tak, że ten ląduje na ziemi.

- Ojć! – wyje ze śmiechem Draco. – Trafiłem w czuły punkt, Wybrańcu?

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warczy Potter, ignorując słowa Malfoya, próbując nie okazać, jak bardzo go ranią, jak bardzo są prawdziwe.

- Czego od ciebie chcę? – powtarza blondyn, wstając powoli i otrzepując szaty. Przez chwilę panuje między nimi pełna napięcia i oczekiwania cisza, aż w końcu chłopak podnosi na Harry'ego swoje stalowe, chłodne spojrzenie i syczy: – Chcę, żebyś jęczał z bólu. Chcę, żebyś poczuł, co to znaczy cierpieć. – Słowa wypływają z jego ust wyjątkowo gładko, brzmiąc niczym najdelikatniejszy komplement. – Chcę, żebyś odpokutował za swoje grzechy...

Harry milczy, omijając spojrzeniem oczy Draco. [i]Odpokutować za grzechy... to byłoby dobre[/i], myśli. Malfoy powoli zbliża się do niego. [i]Bardzo dobre[/i].

- Tylu niewinnych ludzi wijących się u stóp Czarnego Pana, krzyczących z bólu, błagających go o litość – mamrocze Ślizgon, przeciągając sylaby, jakby delektując się swoimi słowami. – Cruciatus przewiercał im czaszki, sprawiał, że odchodzili od zmysłów... A wszystko dla ciebie, dla Złotego Chłopca. Umierali w męczarniach, wierząc, że to może pomóc ci przeżyć. Zginęli za ciebie... Przez ciebie, Potter.

Harry próbuje się bronić, jednak coś mu to uniemożliwia. Czuje pot spływający mu po plecach, nagle dziwnie zasycha mu w gardle.

- To ty ich zabiłeś, Wybrańcu – dodaje dobitnie Malfoy, stając kilka centymetrów przed Gryfonem, który teraz jest w stanie dostrzec te raniące, ostre niczym brzytwy kryształki lodu błyskające w jego oczach i kilka pieprzyków na bladej, dostojnej twarzy. Czuje jego chłodny oddech, który jednocześnie pali mu skórę, kiedy ten wypluwa z lubością kolejne raniące słowa. – Jesteś gotowy przyjąć na barki odpowiedzialność za śmierć tak wielu istnień?

Harry nie wytrzymuje, spina mięśnie i rzuca się na Malfoya, który jednak chwyta go zręcznie za ramiona i powala brutalnie na ziemię. Kopie go jeszcze w brzuch i Potter zachłystuje się powietrzem.

- [i]Crucio![/i].

Paraliżujący ból, niczym prąd w przewodach elektrycznych, przebiega przez ciało Harry'ego, docierając do każdej jego komórki. Zaklęcie pieści go drżącym, niecierpliwym dotykiem, który sprawia, że chłopakowi rozmazuje się obraz przed oczami i kręci mu w głowie. Zaciska szczęki, starając się nie krzyknąć, jednak z jego ust wydobywa się cichy jęk.

- Boli, Potter? – Malfoy przerywa zaklęcie i staje nad Gryfonem. Mroczki powoli odchodzą i rozmazane plamy znowu formują się w wyraźne kształty. Harry podnosi wzrok, posyłając Ślizgonowi przestraszone spojrzenie. – To dobrze – uśmiecha się tamten szyderczo i po chwili rozlega się cichy trzask, a nos Harry'ego łamie się pod twardym obcasem buta Draco.

- Mafy… – mamrocze niewyraźnie Potter. – Prztań... Ne chałem…

- Mówiłeś coś? – szepcze Ślizgon, pochylając się nad nim. – Bo chyba nie dosłyszałem? – Kopie go mocno w brzuch i Gryfon czuje, że łamie mu żebro. Nie ma siły nic zrobić, obronić się... Poza tym nie do końca jest pewien, czy tego chce. Może Malfoy miał rację mówiąc, że sobie na to zasłużył? [i]Tyle istnień[/i], dudni mu w czaszce. [i]Tylu niewinnych ludzi[/i].

Niewypowiedziane słowa, gdy wypłyną wreszcie z ust i ujrzą światło dzienne, zawsze bolą najbardziej, niczym świeżo naostrzone sztylety wbijając się w ciało tego, który nigdy nie chciał ich usłyszeć... Harry bał się tych słów. Nikt wcześniej tego nie powiedział, bo przecież był Złotym Chłopcem, uratował świat od zła, zabił Voldemorta. Dlaczego mieliby go teraz o coś obwiniać? Ale Potter wiedział, iż ci wszyscy niewinni czarodzieje zginęli, aby go uratować, by mu pomóc… To przez niego nie żyją.

- Wielki, cudowny Złoty Chłopczyk. – Malfoy ponownie nachyla się nad nim, sycząc cicho. – Gdy się wtedy żegnaliśmy, myślałem, że zwyciężysz, tak jak mi mówiłeś. Że wszystko się dobrze skończy i będziemy bezpieczni, ale okłamałeś mnie. A ja nie toleruję oszustwa. [i]Crucio![/i].

Potworny ból znowu rozlewa się po ciele Harry'ego i chłopak krzyczy, nie potrafiąc dłużej w sobie tego zdusić. Ale to jest dobre... sprawiedliwe... Po dłuższej chwili Draco przerywa zaklęcie i podnosi Gryfona za koszulkę, obraca go i ponownie rzuca na ziemię. Potter czuje w ustach piasek, a policzek mocno go piecze. Malfoy ściąga mu spodnie, chwyta chłodnymi dłońmi jego biodra i Harry mimo woli wygina się pod wpływam tej bolesnej różnicy temperatur. Ślizgon uśmiecha się pod nosem i przesuwa dłonią po wnętrzu jego ud. Potter zagryza wargi, kiedy Draco nabija go brutalnie na swojego twardego członka i porusza się szybko i rytmicznie, wchodząc w niego coraz głębiej. A kiedy dochodzą, niemalże równocześnie, z jego ust wyrywa się głuchy wrzask, ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze, a sperma Malfoya rozlewa się w nim razem z dziwnym uczuciem przyjemności, wstydu i goryczy.

Harry leży na ziemi, brudny i wycieńczony, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Czuje się jak nic niewarty śmieć, ale jego sumienie, chichocząc histerycznie, podpowiada mu, że to jest dobre, właściwe.

- Jak tam, Potter? – słyszy obok siebie zimny głos i po jego plecach przebiegają ciarki. – Podobało ci się?

Gryfon nie odpowiada, starając się skupić wzrok na bladej twarzy, na której znowu widnieje maska.

- Odpowiedz, kurwa – warczy Malfoy, uderzając Harry'ego pięścią w twarz.

Potter wyje z bólu, łapiąc się za szczękę, a do oczu cisną mu się łzy. Dłonie ma ubrudzone swoją własną krwią, czuje jej smak w ustach... Nie powinien płakać. Nie może płakać. Oni nie płakali, więc on też nie będzie... Milczy.

- Odpowiesz mi w końcu, jebany Chłopczyku? – cedzi Ślizgon, chwytając go za gardło i ściskając mocno. Twarz Pottera robi się czerwona, wręcz purpurowa, gdy szamocze się, próbując złapać powietrze. Draco uderza go w brzuch, odsuwa się i siada, jak gdyby nigdy nic, na białym marmurze, obserwując, jak chłopak histerycznie łapie oddech. Między palcami obraca łodygi chryzantem.

- Ty to przyniosłeś? – patrzy na Harry'ego, który nadal ciężko oddycha. – Odpowiedz, do cholery!

- T-tak – jąka Gryfon.

- Doprawdy, Potter. Myślałeś, że przynosząc jakieś zwiędłe badyle, odkupisz swoje grzechy? – parska Draco, ale po jego stalowych oczach nie widać, by go to bawiło.

Harry milczy. Wie, że kwiaty to za mało...

- [i]Crucio![/i] – rzuca od niechcenia Malfoy, machnąwszy różdżką.

Gryfon znowu wije się na ziemi, wstrząsany potwornymi dreszczami. Jednak po paru sekundach zaklęcie ustaje i Harry czuje wielką ulgę, choć jego ciało nadal drży.

- Przepraszam – mamrocze, oddychając z trudem. – Nie chciałem...

- Nie pierdol, Potter – warczy Ślizgon, wyginając usta w grymasie.

- Nie kłamię, Draco...

- Malfoy – poprawia go natychmiast blondyn, a jego rysy natychmiast tężeją.

Harry patrzy na niego rozgoryczony i zrezygnowany.

- Malfoy. – Jego głos jest słaby i niewyraźny. Powoli podnosi się z ziemi. – Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro...

- Zamknij się – ucina mu Draco, gniotąc w rękach kwiaty. Łodygi łamią się pod jego silnymi palcami.

Gryfon obserwuje w milczeniu, jak płatki chryzantem, jeden po drugim, opadają na ziemię.

- Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabiłeś? – mamrocze słabo, jeszcze raz skupiając spojrzenie na Draco, co jest trudne, ponieważ jedno szkiełko okularów jest stłuczone.

- Znowu nie słuchałeś, Potter? – kpi chłopak, ale Harry milczy. – Chciałem, żebyś cierpiał. Rzucenie na ciebie Avady nie miałoby sensu – uśmiecha się drwiąco, ale po chwili uśmieszek znika mu z twarzy, zastąpiony grymasem. – Musiałeś poczuć ten ból, odpokutować za swoje grzechy.

- W takim razie zabij mnie teraz... – Ton głosu Harry'ego jest niemalże błagalny. Ślizgon patrzy na niego, nie kryjąc niedowierzania. – Po prostu mnie zabij. Zasłużyłem na to, oszukałem cię. Nie chciałem... Mogliśmy być...

Malfoy nagle bierze w dłonie twarz Pottera i zatapia wargi w jego ustach. Toruje sobie językiem drogę do wnętrza, czując rozkoszne ciepło, które powoli rozlewa się po jego ciele. Pocałunek jest natarczywy, pełen nienawiści i goryczy... Kończy się równie szybko, jak się zaczął i Draco odsuwa się i wstaje.

- Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć – warczy i odwraca się.

Ziemia ugina się pod jego stopami, a zeschłe liście szeleszczą, kiedy idzie szybkim, sprężystym krokiem wzdłuż alejki...

[b]KONIEC[/b]

* Emily Dickinson


End file.
